


[Podfic] Worth the Wait

by niania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bonding, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sam'nDean, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam couldn't remember a time when he didn't want Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmo_naught](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cosmo_naught).
  * Inspired by [Worth The Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164415) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> I want to thank astolat for writing wonderful fics like this one and for giving blanket permission to record them! \o/ And thank you eosrose for this really cute work skin! \o/
> 
> This was recorded as a present to cosmo_naught in the cakeswap podfic gift exchange at cakehole_club. Many, really great podfics were produced for this exchange so go there and check them out!

## Worth the Wait

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zti9591e33g816i) | **Size:** 33 MB | **Duration:** 35:55
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?aawdqg4cn0v0wnr) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 35:55

  
  
---


End file.
